Normal is over rated
by sadymylady
Summary: well I haven't saw any Jeremy/Harry so here you go warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: slight yaoi, not sure whether there's gonna be a sex scene or not, bad language probably

* * *

Jeremy stormed down the familiar pavement fuming all he could think of was:

1-Vicky was a vampire

and then before he could think another thought he was dragged back to that word

**was**

because now Vicky was no longer.

Vicky was gone

with that thought Jeremy collapsed to his knees in front of the familiar grave of his parents

he brought his hand up to his eyes and sobbed

why did he have to be the one who lost everything first his parents now Vicky

**:it hurts so much:**

he thought his hand clutching his hoodie just above his heart.

droplets fell on Jeremy's face and it took him a while to realise that they weren't his tears he looked up and sure enough it was raining only light but picking up speed as time wore on.

**:the reality is that I just don't care anymore: **and he didn't he lied there in the pouring rain until he felt unconsciousness overtake him and he fell into the blissful darkness.

********Harry pov********

**:oh god I wish my hands would stop shaking I'm so nervous:**

today was going to be the first time that Harry had ever seen his parents grave. he'd found out that his parents hadn't been buried in Godric's hollow and they had instead been buried in the place they had there honey moon mystic falls apparently because of the war they hadn't been able to go to any big place and had spent there first week as a married couple in the small town.

after Harry had heard the information he'd immediately looked closer into it and found that they'd kept the actual house.

at hearing this Harry had proceeded to feel a rush of giddiness as he danced around before booking the first plane ticket to mystic falls as they didn't do port keys for the public for such a small town.

and that was how Harry ended up here

mystic falls resident grave yard.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn so what do you thinks gonna happen next please review but no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: yaoi , bad language

* * *

**:hmmm this is harder than I thought it would be:**

Harry was currently searching for 2 grave stones. The graves of his parents Lily and James Potter.

when Harry had found out earlier that the town only had 1 grave yard but when he'd heard that earlier he hadn't quite made the connections that almost everyone who died in the town was buried there

**:I wish they were alphabetically arranged or something:** his mind slowly started to drift of as he continued to read through the grave names giving him a strange sense of calm as if the names were some kind of lullaby.

Harry almost floated through the graves stepping through the leaves and twigs with out struggle and then he tripped over something and landed flat on his face.

**:what the hell: **he got up rubbing his sore eyes and nose and turned to look at the thing that had tripped him.

"bloody hell" he muttered staring at the sight before him.

gaping slightly after all this wasn't a normal sight he slowly reached his hand out and touched the burning forehead before withdrawing it

there in front of him was a teen-age boy his hair was in disarray, closed eyes red and wet and face pale but what worried him the most about the teen was that his chest was rising and falling in rasping movements as if struggling to carry on.

making a snap decision Harry bent down drawed the teen into his arms with effort made easier with the strength he'd developed through training and apparated to his new house

*******Harrys house*******

Harry placed the teen gently on the bed the next part he wasn't sure whether he wanted to do or not

**:man up you need to get him out of his wet clothes to stop him from dying:**

and so he did Harry stripped the teen of first his top then his bottoms resisting the urge to squeal and jump away like a little girl after all although this teen was handsome he was unconscious and a stranger

once Harry was done he found the biggest pair of clothes he had and redressed the teen in them

**:there still to small: **he noted absently

however just as he was pulling on the top he noticed something that made him freeze and his blood run cold there in the vain of the teens arm were puncture marks

he gasped he knew what they were from and knew how bad it was for you after all it was the only thing Dudley had been denied

**drugs**

and in that moment staring up at the handsome teen with a obviously tortured soul he mad a vow

"I will help him to the best of my ability's"

* * *

**authors note: please review and take a look at my other story Harrys relationship's at Halloween you can request pairings and I could right another vampire diaries and Harry Potter pairing if requested**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: slight yaoi, not sure whether there's gonna be a sex scene or not, bad language probably

* * *

Jeremy groaned as he slowly slipped back into consciousness

**:fucking hell:**

his head was killing him he must have drunk a lot last night to be this bad, slowly he opened his eyes before quickly shutting them again his eyes burning from the light

**:what happened?:**

Ignoring the thumping of his head Jeremy thought back he remembered partying and just having fun until...

he sat up sharply a lump in his throat, he ignored the stinging sensation in his eyes as he glanced around desperately hoping it was just a nightmare

ocean blue walls glared back at him and he flew to his feet

his walls weren't blue...

Jeremy felt panic begin to build up before he calmed

**:what does it matter whoever's kidnapped me can kill me for all I care what's the point in living anymore**: he thought resigned to his fate

**:but suicides a sin: **a annoying voice protested in his head sounding a lot like his sister

Jeremy snorted **:I don't believe in that stuff and I'm not technically killing myself:**

As he was waiting he was suddenly hit by a need... a need tot forget and Jeremy desperately searched for his shoes,

he found them neatly resting against the edge of the bed

he reached inside and lifted the cover up revealing the needles concealed there in the space he'd cut out for them

Jeremy fumbled with 1 on them while bringing up the sleeves on the unfamiliar clothes, however just as he was about to use a voice sounded from the door way

"please don't do it"

* * *

I know its short but its been a while so i'm trying to get back into it :-)

review and no flames please

hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: slight yaoi, not sure whether there's gonna be a sex scene or not, bad language probably

* * *

**previously:**

**he reached inside and lifted the cover up revealing the needles concealed there in the space he'd cut out for them**

**Jeremy fumbled with 1 on them while bringing up the sleeves on the unfamiliar clothes, however just as he was about to use a voice sounded from the door way**

**"please don't do it"**

Jeremy dropped the needle as he straightened up he jerked his head towards the now open door

in his sights stood a petite young man; he stood at about 5"5 and was dressed in casual black jeans and a white hoodie.

The clothes contrasted sharply with the hair of the man which fell down to his waist in waves framing his small frame and face:

his face was masculine but with enough curves to fool anyone who didn't look intently

and Jeremy was indeed looking closely his eyes traced every feature of the man until they stopped on the others

**:mesmerizing: **he thought staring into the glowing emerald they were the most amazing eyes he'd seen

but what stumped him the most about this man was the story those eyes told

**:this man he ... he understands:**

the mans eyes projected tragedy and heartbreak which could only come from losing those you love and the crushing loneliness Jeremy felt.

Jeremy felt his barriers break as he looked into those caring green eyes and he slumped forward sobbing brokenly into his hands

he felt arms wrap around him and he glanced up to see the man silently embracing him offering what comfort he could and Jeremy clung to him pulling him close to his body and burying his nose into the long hair.

*************Harry pov*******************

**:I found him, I finally found him:**

as soon as they had locked eyes Harry had known,

he'd found his soul mate

the eyes staring back at him were swirling with emotions

sadness, tragedy, loneliness ;all harry wanted to do was to make them go away

then the emotions slowly changed leaving no doubt Jeremy had felt the bond click into place as the emotions abruptly changed

first confusion, then consideration and finally relief.

***********Jeremy pov***************

**:i'm no longer alone: **thought Jeremy as he cuddled the small male close to him

but slowly the amazing feeling of content wore off and with it gone questions rushed in to fill his brain

"what just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: slight yaoi, not sure whether there's gonna be a sex scene or not, bad language probably.

* * *

Jeremy cradled the cup of tea with slightly shaky hands, sighing as the warmth from the cup soaked through to his skin across from him sat the young man who had seemingly become his whole world in just one day.

After the awkward silence that had followed Jeremy's question he had been lead in to what he thought was the living room and told to "make yourself at home".

Jeremy had proceeded to get settled while the man disappeared through a side door.

Jeremy studied the place around him the walls and furniture were all calming white and green colours

**:those greens pale in comparison to the amazing emerald of his eyes: **he thought dreamily as he drifted of into a land of his own where everything in life was great and still like it used to be.

Jeremy was brought out of his day dreams by the re-entrance of the young man whose eyes he'd just been thinking about.

"here i made you some tea"

and that was how he had got here, sitting on a white couch and sipping tea with a stranger

**:not just any stranger:** he corrected himself **:this was his soul mate:**

Jeremy still could hardly believe what he had been told by this young man who he now knew as harry

**:I mean really how is it possible there's such thing as witches or wizards:** but then he would think about last night and he'd think if vampires are real why can't other myths be real.

what Jeremy was finding so hard to believe was that he was Harry's soul mate and that his magic has chose Jeremy to be his life long companion

It wasn't even the fact he didn't believe there were soul mates what made him really doubtful was the fact that it picked him off all people.

Jeremy after all had given up on finding any happiness and now here fate was seemingly offering him happiness on a gold platter, so Jeremy thought he could be excused if he was a bit doubtful f what harry said.

Jeremy voiced his doubts out loud but he wished he hadn't when those beautiful eyes once again filled with understanding.

"there is no mistaking it Jeremy" Harry said softly "and your not a bad person you've just made a few bad choices is all"

**:oh god please no I cant... I cant do this again: **Jeremy thought pleadingly

he was slowly falling in love with this caring person and when he fell in love he fell hard

**:and then my happiness is always ripped away and i'm left as miserable as before maybe even more so:**

but as he was embraced by small but strong arms and a small body pressed up against his Jeremy couldn't help but hope

**:I wish this moment could last forever:**

and Jeremy knew it was to late and he knew he'd do any thing for harry and he hoped that in return Harry would be the first one who ever tried to catch him.

* * *

well that one took it out of me my brains gone to mush and I fell breathless so much drama and mushiness.

anyway hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll update soon so don't forget to review.

if you have any questions PM me :-)

~bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6

okay so I know I said id update around now but after reading through my story I decided that I wanted it to end on that note instead of taking it into the darker parts of Harry's and Jeremy's past and what will happen in the future afterall this has mostly been a comforting story and there's going to be a lot of angst from now on so I have decided to right a sequel

you can find it on my profile and since I did promise a update I will post the first chapter today so look out for it :-)


End file.
